Damaged
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: After something happens to Mimi, she has to cope with the reality of it.


Damagedby Child of the Faeries  
  
  
Rated R for subject matter. There's nothing really bad in it. This is in the future.....Joe's 28; Sora, Tai and Matt are 27; Mimi and Izzy are 26; T.K. and Kari are 24.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.  
  
"Damaged" is copyrighted by Plumb.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Dreaming comes so easily *~*  
  
*~* 'Cause it's all I've really known *~*  
  
*~* True love is a fairy tale *~*  
  
*~* I'm damaged, so how would I know *~*  
  
  
  
Mimi bowed her head in humiliation. Tears streamed down her face. In the distance, cars sped by and people hurried to work, busy with their lives. But Mimi's would never be the same again.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Matt was back in Japan touring with his band. After his concert, all of the Digi-Destined had gone over to T.K. and Kari's home for a party.   
  
Tai no longer lived in the city. He moved to Tokyo to play soccer professionally. Sora also lived in Tokyo, and as far as Mimi knew they were *really good friends*. Joe was a young doctor. Izzy was a computer specialist. He had married Yolei 3 years before and they had a two year old daughter. Davis and Jun had moved to America right around the time that Mimi moved back to Japan. T.K. and Kari had been married for almost a year.   
  
All of their schedules meshed, so they met there, eating pizza and catching up with their old friends. Mimi had enjoyed herself, talking to her best friend about the latest fashions. While Sora went to get herself something to drink, Mimi scanned the room.  
  
Tai was sitting on a couch on the other side, staring at her. She smiled and waved. He gave her a cold stare and turned his head.  
  
Mimi dismissed him and started to talk to Joe. A few minutes later she looked back at Tai, only to find him staring at her again. His eyes seemed to burn a hole through Mimi, and she shuttered uncomfortably. What was up with Tai?   
  
A couple hours later she left, promising to call Joe the next day. She left the address to her apartment on the desk by the door so Sora could visit her while she was still in town. Smiling, she told everyone good-bye and climbed into her car.  
  
It was a winter's night, cold and clear. Mimi rolled down her window and let the cold air filled her car and slide through her hair as she drove down the silent Japanese streets.   
  
Arriving home, she was thoroughly chilled to the bone. Throwing on a sweater and extra socks, she started to get ready for bed.   
  
Collapsing on her couch, she picked up a romance novel and started to read it. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
"I wonder who that could be? It's so late," Mimi mused to herself as she set the book down and shuffled to the door.   
  
She opened the door slightly and peered outside. In the brightly lit hallway stood Tai. He looked angry and nervous.  
  
"Tai! What are you--" he thrust the door open and walked in. Turning, he shut the door and locked it twice. Then he turned and faced Mimi, something fierce in his eyes. He approached Mimi, and she felt herself tremble. She tried to cry out in fear, but he clamped a strong hand around her neck.  
  
  
*~* I'm scared and I'm alone *~*  
  
*~* I'm ashamed *~*  
  
*~* And I need for you to know *~*  
  
It's wasn't her fault. He was so much stronger than her, so much bigger and more muscular. She couldn't fight back, couldn't stop him from doing anything. She was helpless, a ragdoll in his hands. He thrust her to the floor, hitting and punching her. She tried desperately to cry out, for someone to hear, but his hand continued to tighten on her throat, and she was forced to stop resisting. Silent tears streamed from her eyes as he raped her.   
  
Then he left, leaving her lying on her living room floor, broken, battered and bleeding.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
That had been a week ago. Mimi hadn't left her house, hadn't eaten anything in days. She couldn't.   
  
She hated him. Vehement hate poured from her, and yet all she could do was cry. Nothing was right anymore. Everything was spoiled, ruined. And Mimi was giving up.   
  
She walked into her bedroom and played her messages from the answering machine. The first was from Joe....."Why haven't you called me??"....the second from her mom.....one from Sora....." Me and Tai are leaving today. Sorry we didn't get to spent more time together. We're going to visit his parents and then return to Tokyo"...........  
  
Tai. I hate you, her mind screamed out. She turned and stared at a picture placed next to her bed.  
  
It was the picture of all of them in the Digital World, surrounded by all of their Digimon friends.   
  
Taking it in her shaking hands, she threw it against wall, watching as the glass shattered into a million pieces.   
  
Then she collapsed on her bed, drowning herself in a sea of tears.   
  
  
*~* I didn't say the things that I wanted to say *~*  
  
*~* And you can't take back what you've taken away *~*  
  
*~* 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me *~*  
  
  
Joe was sitting in his apartment drinking a cup of tea. I wonder why Mimi hasn't called me? We usually get together and have supper at least once a week, and I haven't seen her since T.K's party....... She didn't even come to say good-bye to Tai and Sora.......  
  
Worried, he picked up the phone and dialed Mimi's apartment. He got the answering machine. "Mimi, it's me, Joe. Hey, where have you been?? I'm kinda worried cuz no one heard from you in a while, and you're little Miss Social. So give me a call and let me know everything's okay. All right?? Hope to talk to you soon Sunshine." He hung up and phone.  
  
Maybe I should just run over to her house and make sure she's okay. She could be sick or something. That was the rational thing to do.  
  
He got his car keys and drove over to where Mimi lived. He climbed the steps to her floor and knocked on the door.   
  
No one answered. He waited for a few minutes, then turned to leave. As he started to walk away, her heard the lock on Mimi's door scrape and the door opened very slowly.   
  
Joe walked over and smiled. "Mimi! I was just checking to see......" his voice trailed off when he saw Mimi.  
  
Her face was black and blue. A long cut was etched in her neck. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair in a tangle. She looked startled when she saw Joe, and took a step back, trying to hide in the shadows.   
  
"Mimi, what happened?" he asked as she started to cry again. Joe, helpless, walked into her apartment and enveloped her in his arms, just holding her close, letting her tears drench the front of his shirt.  
  
  
*~* I didn't say the things that I wanted to say *~*   
  
*~* And you can't take back what you've taken away *~*  
  
*~* 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me *~*  
  
  
  
Joe made her something to drink and sat beside her on her couch. She still couldn't talk.  
  
Joe didn't know what had happened, but he knew that something was seriously wrong. All of Mimi's windows had their blinds closed, shutting out the sunlight. The whole apartment was dark, and Mimi kept cringing and appeared very scared.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong," Joe pleaded with her, taking hold of her hand. She looked frightened and pulled her hand away.   
  
"You wouldn't understand," she whispered hoarsely. Her eyes glimmered, and she looked away.  
  
"Mimi, I'm your friend. I just want to help you," Joe continued to plead. She looked at him, startled. "Mimi, you can tell me anything, and I'll listen." Mimi stared in his eyes and them shook her head slowly.   
  
"No......" she whispered softly, tracing the edge of her cup. "No one can help me."  
  
" I can. Just tell me what happened."  
  
"He raped me, Joe. And then he left me here to die." Horror stretched across Joe's face, and he pulled Mimi so she was looking at him.  
  
"Who raped you, Mimi?" He looked worried and protective.  
  
"Tai.....Tai raped me," Mimi said, leaning against Joe, starting to tremble. " I couldn't stop him......he was just too much stronger....."  
  
"Mimi, why didn't you let someone? Why didn't you tell me? I'm a doctor. I could have gotten you some help, and everything would have been okay."  
  
"Don't you see, Joe? Everything will not be okay. He ruined my life. HE RUINED MY LIFE!" Mimi half-yelled, pounding her fist against Joe. She closed her eyes and continued to pound on Joe, sobs racking her body. He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him.   
  
"He ruined my life," Mimi repeated softly. Joe looked down at her tenderly.   
"We'll get through this, Mimi. You and me together." He cradled her, murmuring words of comfort, and she slowly fell asleep for the first time in over a week.  
  
  
*~* Healing comes so painfully *~*  
  
*~* And chills to the bone *~*  
  
*~* Will anyone get close to me? *~*  
  
*~* I'm damaged, as I'm sure you know *~*  
  
  
Several hours later, Mimi awoke to find Joe sleeping, his arms protectively wrapped around her. She smiled for the first time in days, and snuggled closer to him. It felt so good to know that someone cared about her.  
  
She lifted her head and kissed his lips lightly, careful not to wake him. What did I do to deserve a friend like this? she wondered.   
  
Joe helped Mimi get a medical report and got the police involved. All of the other Digi-Destined were shocked and extremely angry at Tai.  
  
"How could he have done this to you? I thought he was so sweet!" Sora cried out when she heard the news. Tai was found guilty of raping Mimi and placed in jail for a number of years.  
  
"Now what will you do, Mimi?" Joe asked quietly the night after Tai's sentencing.   
  
Mimi looked at Joe sadly. " I can't stay here. I hate him so much..... everything about here reminds me of him. I'll go crazy." She reached up and let her fingers brush Joe's cheek softly. "I'm going to go away for awhile."  
  
Joe looked startled. "What???"  
  
"I just need....... some time to myself."  
  
"Where will you go?" Joe whispered, his heart sinking lower and lower.  
  
"Far away from here. Somewhere warm. And happy."  
  
"But you will return?"   
  
"Someday," Mimi said in a hushed voice as she kissed Joe softly. "When the memories don't haunt me."  
  
They sat in silence, holding hands, and Joe felt his heart breaking.  
  
  
*~* There's mending for my soul *~*  
  
*~* An ending to this fear *~*  
  
*~* Forgiveness for a man who was stronger *~*  
  
*~* I was just a little girl, but I can't go back *~*  
  
  
  
*One year later*  
  
  
Mimi left, and time continued as it always had. But for Joe, seconds seemed to be hours long, and minutes lasted weeks. Each moment away from Mimi was hard for him.  
  
He had immersed himself in his work at the hospital. He had no wife, no family, nothing to go home to, so he just worked. And endless circle.  
  
One day he received a page saying that someone was waiting for him in his office. He hurried over and walked inside.  
  
A girl was sitting in the shadows, half hidden by darkness. She was slender with long brownish blond hair. Her expression was one of wistfullness, but her eyes were full of light when she caught sight of Joe.  
  
"Joe!" she called out, jumping up and giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Mimi...." Joe breathed. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"I'm back. For good," she said, almost shyly. Joe couldn't help but smiling. She was so happy...so full of life.  
  
"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Joe whispered softly in her ear, and she hugged him again.   
  
  
  
Later, over dinner, Mimi told him where she had been for the last year. " I went to Paris and spend the year studying art. I'm a painter now...although I'm not very good," she added with a laugh. But she smile faded.  
  
"I need you to promise me something."  
  
Joe nodded his head. "Anything."  
  
"I want to visit Tai. I need you to come with me."  
  
Joe looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? There is no way that I'm going to let you go and talk to that madman."  
  
"Please Joe. This is something I need to do."  
  
Joe was really beside himself. He really wanted to help Mimi in any way possible, but he didn't want to lose her again, either.  
  
"I don't think I can do it alone. I need someone with me.... my soulmate. Please?"   
  
Joe looked into her eyes, and nodded slowly.  
  
*~* I didn't say the things that I wanted to say *~*  
  
*~* And you can't take back what you've taken away *~*  
  
*~* 'Cause I feel you, I feel you near me *~*  
  
  
  
On the other side of the glass, Tai looked weary and bitter. His hair had been cut off, and he was dressed in ill-fitting prison clothes. When Mimi sat down at the other side of the glass, he looked startled. His eyes opened wide, and he didn't seem to know what to do.  
  
"After what you did to me, Tai, I was angry. I was mad because of what you took from me, what you did to me, and how you made me feel. I felt horrible and disgusting and I was revolted by what you did. I couldn't handle the truth."  
  
Tai didn't say anything. He continued to stare at Mimi and Joe in disbelief.  
  
"I ran away from everything. My friends, my love, my family. I went to France. And I went into the shore line of the ocean. I found a beautiful cliff that dropped off 200 feet and was prepared to jump off. To end this wretched life. This wretched life that you gave me."  
  
Joe looked at Mimi sharply. He hadn't known that Mimi had almost committed suicide in France.  
  
"But as I stared down the side of the rocks to the blue ocean below, a bird landed at my feet. A gorgeous bird, bright blue in color. But this bird, I noticed, had something wrong with it's wing. Apparently, it had broken in somewhere, preventing the bird from flying at all. I couldn't stand the sight of the injured bird, so I brought it back to my home and cared for him. About three months later, I returned to that very spot and let the bird go. I watched it fly off into the horizon.  
  
"I was like that bird, broken and afraid. And angry. Very angry. But all I need so time to heal. Time for my wings to repair themselves so I could fly again.  
  
"I guess the real reason that I'm here is to tell you that I forgive you. I no longer hate you, Tai. You're forgiven." She relaxed a bit. "What you did to me was unforgivable. But I forgive you."  
  
She stood, and Joe stood with her. Tai didn't move, staring off into space.   
  
  
*~* I must go on *~*  
  
Outside, Mimi spun in a circle and caught Joe's hand, pulling him along with her.  
  
*~* I must go on *~*  
  
"That was beautiful, Mimi. The whole bird thing," Joe said as they walked to the car.  
  
"It all happened. It's all true."  
  
*~* I must go on *~*  
  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't jump," Joe seriously.  
  
"Yeah? Why?" Mimi asked mockingly. Joe pulled her close.  
  
"Cause who else could I be in love with?" he asked lightly, kissing her for a very long time.   
  
*~* I must go on *~*  
  
"Oh Joe. I love you," Mimi said once the kissed ended. They continued walking to the car, hand in hand.   
  
Everything was perfect.  
  
  
And far above them both, a bright blue bird flew, stretching his perfect wings for all the world to see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
